


Bad Knight

by Aneko64



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired By Undertale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneko64/pseuds/Aneko64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry 12th Perigree #PizzaPepziDream!</p>
<p>Done for the Homestuck Secret Santa!</p>
<p>Bad Knight: Homestuck/Undertale</p>
<p>By: Inky Brush</p>
<p>This work is a drawing! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanedu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanedu/gifts).



http://imgur.com/S1QDQ8J


End file.
